Teacher's Pet
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: She was sold off to him without knowing who he was. Upon stepping into his threshold she realized her mistake. "S-sensei...?" SasuHina by: chocoGONEsushi and emzly -AU-
1. How It All Started

**Story**: Teacher's Pet

**First Chapter**: Prologue

**Author**: chocoGONEsushi

**A/N:** This story is being revamped. I'm working on it solely on my own this time. I really want to finish it this time around.

x

"One hundred, going once, going twice—"

_Oh god! I cant believe Tenten is actually doing this!_

"I got a one fifty, one ninety, two hundred—" Tenten slurred into the microphone as the number of men in the crowd increased. The ages varied; many looked curious, others couldn't believe their eyes, some - and these were the ones I refused to look at for too long - looked ravenous.

The brunette on the stage shifted rather awkwardly while the blush on her cheeks proved her to be an amateur. As one hand tugged at the black mini skirt, the other covered her abdomen. She felt naked.

_Why did I agree to this? Why would **anyone** agree to this?_

It had been less than a week ago, when the weather was still trying to make up its mind between being too hot or too cold, when they had spent the night looking over the month's expenses. It had seem so harmless back then Hinata could have laughed.

But it wasn't funny anymore.

_"So, how's it going? How's school treating ya?"_

_Temari, who had placed herself comfortably on the Hyuuga's stomach, looked up at her lazily, that same smile Hinata had seen quite often on the blonde's boyfriend staring up at her. It made her smile warmly before giggling._

_"It's going great, actually. I had difficulty getting used to the new environment, but it's great. I love it."_

_Sitting on the floor beneath the two girls, Tenten sighed as she gazed tiredly at the pile of papers on her lap._

_"That's something I'm really glad to hear. At least something's going right amongst all this chaos."_

_Temari, now interested, turned to face the back of the brunette's head. "Chaos?"_

_Tenten leaned back with her eyes closed, her head hitting Temari by accident._

_"OW!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"What chaos?"_

_Hinata had gotten interested too._

_"The bills, Hina. I'm not sure how we're going to manage these ridiculous bills. And the rent! This is too much..."_

_Temari had now sat up, and Hinata had slipped from the couch to the spot on the floor next to her friend. But before she could do anything else, the bunned girl had stood up, and began to pace around the small living room._

_"Ugh... I already have two jobs. You have college. And a job. Damn it."_

_Hinata bit her lip, watching as one of her closest friends let her shoulders sag in exhausting and stress._

_Happiness was built on top of sacrifices, right?_

_"I-I can always drop out of school and get another job—"_

_She stopped dead upon meeting Tenten's eyes._

_"Don't even finish that sentence. The reason you're living here with me is because your father didn't want you attending a school for music. What's the point of dropping out? No, Hinata, you don't have to do such a thing. We'll find another way."_

_Temari was now standing beside the brunette, patting her back affectionately._

_"I wish there was something I could do..."_

_Tenten smiled despite herself. "Don't worry. You have enough on your mind. I mean, living with two brothers must be tough."_

_"One brother. Kanky moved out, remember? He thought he was _too old_ to live with his siblings. _Too mature_. Ha!"_

_Tenten shook her head knowingly. "It's okay, Tem. I know how demanding Gaara can get."_

_"_Crap_. This is getting us nowhere."_

_Those brown eyes fell on the brunette still placed on the floor, her lazy ponytail sticking to her cheeks stubbornly as she scowled at the floor, pouting in thought._

_"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"_

_"No, but I'm flattered."_

_Shoving Temari aside, Tenten moved towards her purse._

_"Not talking to you, blondie."_

_Hinata watched as Tenten rummaged through her bag, snickering as she showed Temari her most prized possesion._

_"SO CUTE! Where did you get this? And why do you carry it with you?"_

_Hinata immediately had the feeling something weird was going on, and it wasn't going to be pretty._

_"...why do I have the sinking feeling you're talking about me?"_

_Temari pulled Hinata by the arm and placed her next to what seemed to be a photograph. Tenten was grinning like a maniac._

_Snatching the piece of paper from her friend's hand, Hinata was left speechless and gaping like a fish._

_"This... what is this?"_

_It was her - or so she thought. In the photograph was a young woman asleep, if her closed eyes were of any indication. Her lips were parted, looking full and glossy under the natural light. Her rich dark hair was spread around her head like a halo of sorts, making her pale skin pop out. The sun was shining brightly, giving everything a healthy glow. Hinata had to do a double take as she realized that it actually _was_ her._

_"It's you, you sexy monster," Tenten replied, slinking an arm around Hinata. "I took it during your sister's birthday, when you dozed off beneath one of the trees. And Temari, I carry it around because Hinata is gorgeous and I like bragging."_

_Hinata felt all warm and fuzzy inside, until she looked up and realized Temari and Tenten were eyeing her funny._

_Then it hit her. "What are you planning to do with this?"_

_After smirking and winking greedily towards the blonde, Tenten took it in her to reply._

_"I'm going to sell you off, of course."_

_Hinata felt her stomach touch her knees._

_"S-s-sell me off?"_

_Tenten swung her other arm and trapped Hinata in a hug, messing up her hair._

_"It's simple, really." Tenten grinned at Hinata, who was looking her with wide doe eyes. "We're going to hold a little bid in the cafe downstairs. You know, try to stimulate our customers and such."_

_"St-stimulate? B-bid? This doesn't sound legal."_

_Temari laughed, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Psh, of course it's legal. I've seen it done in tons of dramas."_

_It didn't help._

_"Hinata, trust me, will you? I've been in bids before. I know how much money goes on in these things." Tenten hugged her friend tightly. "There'll be rules, of course. It's the safest thing. I'll have the guys check out all the buyers, alright? Besides, it's not going to be just you. Temari volunteered too."_

_Hinata found herself able to breathe once more._

_"Okay. I'll do it. If Temari's doing it too, I guess I have nothing to freak out about, huh?"_

_Tenten grinned, looping an arm around Temari's waist and bringing her in for a group hug._

_Temari shrugged. "Sure. Why not."_

_"We have a lot of work to do, though! We gotta get this thing going!"_

_Hinata smiled her Tenten, unaware she had just sealed her fate._

"Three ninety from the guy with the dog! Anyone?"

Hinata had to admit, though, that things were turning up a lot better than she thought. I mean, people were literally throwing their money here. It gave her the creeps, though, knowing people would spend so much money on another person. On her, no less.

Slowly, as the crowd grew silent, a young man in a black suit stepped onto the makeshift stage and made his way towards Tenten, a silver cell phone placed delicately in his hands.

"Who's that?"

From back stage (a maroon curtain), Temari was watching nervously, the curtain being twisted in her hands.

Gaara (who was feasting on cheesy crackers that had been offered for free for the volunteers) merely shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Should we do something?"

Gaara eyed as he swallowed another mouthful of crackers.

"Why are you so worried? You were already bought. You agreed to do this weeks ago. You can't chicken out now."

Temari blushed despite herself. She was bought by her boyfriend.

"I know, but we don't know who that is—"

"SOLD! To the cell phone with lots of money!"

It had gotten very quiet, and as she stood there, Hinata was sure her hearing had depleted dramatically in the few minutes she had been there.

_I was sold... To a cell phone?_

Choking on his crackers, Gaara stood up, not sure he heard right.

Tenten turned and smiled nervously towards a still frozen Hinata. The girl was just standing there, staring at the man. He was staring back.

Loud groans and complaints issued from the crowd, but they slowly they managed to calm down. Hinata was one of the favorite waitresses in the small cafe, and many had been pining for her since she first started working there. This had been there one opportunity in getting closer to the petite Hyuuga, and it had been ripped right out of their hands by a stranger in a black suit.

_Tenten's apartment: 29 minutes later_

"So... You don't know who just bought your childhood friend. You just know he gave you lots of money. Is that it?"

Gaara was seething, pacing around the room with a dumbfounded Kiba following his footsteps. He was just walking, resembling a confused fish.

"Pretty much."

Hinata, who was cuddled against her blonde friend (Temari was feeding her blueberries. She just loved blueberries.) gave a frightful twitch and hid deeper into Temari's side.

"Well, how much did the dude give you?"

Tenten exhaled and inhaled. It was a lot of money.

"Half a million dollars."

Kiba tripped and fell on Gaara, who had stopped walking, unable to understand what had just come out of her mouth.

From the couch, Hinata sat up coughing; Temari had dumped the whole little basket of blueberries in her mouth.

"THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY!"

"I know."

Hinata found herself trying to squeeze between the cushions; it was times like these she regretted growing up. So many responsibilities!

"But it's just money."

"Eh?"

"Hinata, we don't have to do this."

Tenten stood and brushed off her jeans. Who was she kidding?

"Let's just call this whole thing off. We—I went too far. For all we know, it could be some creepy old man trying to get at you. I'm sorry, Hina."

All eyes flew from the bunned girl to Hinata, who was finally abandoning her attempts at hiding into the depths of the couch. She felt a pang of guilt.

"N-no."

"What?"

"No. It's alright. I'll... do it. I said I was going to do it."

Tenten, with now teary eyes, blinked towards Hinata. The room had grown surprisingly quiet.

"Hinata..."

"I already made up my mind, Tenten. This is going to be fine. If it becomes to much, I can just... leave or something."

Before anyone could say anything else, Hinata stood abruptly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff. Do you know where I'm supposed to go, Ten?"

Tenten frowned, wiping the tears from her eyes she nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

As she walked back down the dark hall, Hinata shrugged. "Of course it is. You know I never go back on my word."

They all waited until her footsteps faded in with the darkness before deciding to voice their concerns.

"Are we really gonna go on with this?"

Temari sat with her legs crossed on the couch. Kiba threw himself beside her. "What else can we do?"

Tenten dropped to her knees. "I wasn't thinking. She can't do this."

"That's still a lot of money."

She glared at Gaara, who was staring out the window in a dream-like state. "What is that supposed to mean? You're gonna sell her off like that?"

He turned to her sharply with a glare.

"_No_. What I meant was that _she_ knows it's a lot of money. And knowing her and the fact she realizes the situation you are in, her mind has already been set. If she says no. Then it's no. She's not a Hyuuga for nothing."

Tenten scoffed, feeling horribly defeated. "Fine. But we'll still be keeping an eye on her."

"Where exactly does this mysterious fellow live?"

Tenten sighed once more and stood, shoving a hand down her jeans as she took out a small piece of paper. "Uh... It says Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Are you sure?"

Tenten handed Gaara the piece of paper with a nod, and immediately the redhead's face twisted into a sour scowl. "This explains a lot. Only very rich and highly praised people live in Grimmauld Place. At least now we know we shouldn't worry. Much."

"I'm ready."

Hinata was standing there with her carry-on bag. She was wearing the same clothes; a baggy t-shirt with old jeans. Simple, but comfortable.

"Am I being picked up?"

Temari stood and let go of Kiba, who had been leaning on her shoulder like the puppy he most times wished to be. "You're going to be picked up. I'll wait with you outside, Shika's picking me up too."

Shika, or Shikamaru, was the man Temari was currently dating. And the guy who bought her without giving others a second chance.

Hinata was nodding slowly when suddenly, a deep yet loud bell rang in the small apartment. The doorbell.

"I-I think that's for me."

They all watched, frozen to the nerve, as she (pulling her bag along) opened the door and disappeared through the darkness once more.

Slowly they followed, only to catch her standing before a large, sleek black car, the same man that had appeared earlier placing her bag in the trunk.

Hinata turned around slowly, eyes quite tearful. "W-well... um... b-bye..."

Tenten ran up to her and hugged her, squeezing her limbs tightly. "Be careful. Take care. And remember, I love you very much. I'll pay you back for this, Hina."

Hinata hugged her back tearfully, "It's alright." _Happiness was built on top of sacrifices_ .

Temari tackled her and Kiba licked her cheek affectionately. "Now I know what you taste like."

Gaara, still brooding, went towards her. Silently he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't let that idiot do whatever he pleases with you or you'll have to respond to me, understand?"

After the shock eased away into nerves, Hinata stretched forward and hugged him. "I'll miss you too, Gaara."

There was a nudge behind her and the driver motioned it was time for departure. She nodded slowly as he opened the back door for her.

She faced her group of friends and exhaled. "See you later."

And then she was off, not waiting for the tension to grow thicker or the knot in her throat to choke her. That was it. They were gone.

The trip towards the mysterious place was silent, as the sun disappeared and the buildings turned into houses and the houses into mansions, Hinata found herself leaning against the window feeling slightly numb.

"There's no need to be scared."

She looked up, only to meet the shining eye of the driver. He only had one eye. Well, one _visible_ eye.

"I'm not s-scared. Just..."

"Nervous? Really, he's not that bad of a guy. He might come off a little cold, but he doesn't know any better."

Hinata nodded absently.

Soon enough they had entered the large gates of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. And though she wasn't sure whether it was her head playing tricks on her or not, Hinata was sure she could hear the distant notes of a piano.

x


	2. My Sensei

**Story:** Teacher's Pet

**Chapter Two:** My Sensei

**Author(s): **chocoGONEsushi 

**A/N:** Lulz. I know I have Japanese and American things in there. Well, shut up. I don't feel like going through all of the trouble in fixing them.

x

**Memory Lane: File #54**

"No."

She cowered there, trying to keep her posture. But it was no use; having such fierce and cold eyes trying to drill holes into your very soul will shake anyone.

Hinata couldn't believe the reaction she was getting, it was seriously uncalled for. But then again, this was her father - it had been a little naive on her part to expect anything less.

"But F-Father..."

"I have not finished speaking." He wasn't yelling; Father never yelled. Instead, he barely raised his voice. He got into your head quietly, slowly breaking you down from the inside.

Hinata bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"As my oldest child I fully expect you to follow in my footsteps. Attending school for music is preposterous. No child of mine will waste their time playing the piano."

"I-I..." She had to swallow the knot in her throat. He didn't like it when she stuttered. "I thought you might want me to follow behind mother's footsteps—"

The way he stiffened made her shut her mouth with an audible 'click'.

"You will do no such thing. Your mother played the piano and look where it got her. She wasted away into nothing. You have the weight of the Hyuuga name on your shoulders. I will not let you make stupid decisions."

"But this is what I want to do! Father, if you'd just give me the chance—"**  
**

"Enough, Hinata. I refuse to continue speaking about this. You will not do music and that is that."

Her shoulders trembled, but not out of fear. Hinata was furious. Her entire life she had walked around her own house with her head bent low, shoulders subdued. Every word that came out of her mouth had been thought over a million times. Every choice she had made had been with her family in mind.

And now, when she wanted something for herself, her own father refused to give her that freedom.

Enough was enough.

"No."

It had been but a whisper, but Hiashi heard. He turned to face his oldest daughter. "What did you just say?"

"I said no. This isn't over. You can't keep pushing me down like this, father. Soon you'll have to realize that I'm your _daughter_, and not something with which you can do whatever you please. Music is my passion. The piano is my life source." She looked at him, finally. "I refuse to let you take this away from me."

His eyes hardened.

"Then you can leave."

She faltered.

"I don't need something that will talk back and question my orders. You are not welcomed here."

Hinata bit her lip, but nodded. Happiness was built on top of sacrifices.

**Memory Lane: File #67**

"H-hello?"

She stood on the threshold of what seemed to be a deserted classroom. It was large, with wide windows and clean floors. As Hinata popped her head in further she spotted the most beautiful thing in the world.

A large, white grand piano was sitting before one of the windows. The sun was reflecting off of its shining surface, and Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

She bit her lip_,_ trying to hold back the giggle that wanted to erupt out of her chest.

It was her second day on campus, and she was still getting used to being in a place where others shared her love for music. Walking into a room where everyone understood how it felt to control the ivory keys was amazing, and Hinata was still trying to come down from her euphoria.

Taking careful steps forward, she swallowed the fear of getting caught and being reprimanded. The closer she got to the majestic instrument the faster her heart pounded in her chest.

Her nimble fingers trailed over it softly, half expecting it to suddenly wake and roar tunes at her.

Nothing happened.

Hinata took a seat on the small stool before the piano, staring at the keys with wide eyes. Suddenly, every argument, every tear spilled was forgotten. It had all been worth it. This was the love of her life, and she didn't regret having fought her way to reach it.

She couldn't help herself.

Slowly and carefully, notes began to spill from her fingers and drown the entire room. It felt natural, watching her hands dance across the keys, fingers performing magic as her heart sang along to the tune.

Hinata was in nirvana. All she could see was the music, all she could feel was the glossy keys beneath her fingers.

"How interesting."

She had heard that for sure. Hinata stopped abruptly, feeling her all the air leave her lungs as her head snapped up.

She could hear footsteps behind her, but refused to turn. Her face was burning; she was ashamed. Her second day and here she was touching things that didn't belong to her!

"You know, it also works when you ask..."

"I am so sorry! Please! I just couldn't help myself!" Hinata couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth as she stood and bowed profusely.

A hand on her head made her stop - well, freeze. He was trying to stop her bowing; it had taken him by surprise.

Hinata stood slowly as his hand fell away from her head, her cheeks still burning in embarrassment. The way he was staring didn't help much. He was eyeing her as if he'd never seen anything as peculiar as she. Almost like - like he was a scientist and she an unpredicted result.

This made her blush even more. It made him chuckle.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." His voice was calm, yet amused. "I believe you must be my new student, Hyuuga Hinata?"

She nodded stiffly. He was her _teacher_.

He was smirking at her. "Welcome to room three-oh-five."

**Memory Lane: File #94**

Hinata was walking down a cute little path straight out of a fairy tale. Pretty bushes with flowery buds and bubbling bees everywhere. She had stumbled upon it one day while trying to make her way to class - the main path had been crowded with students, and she was being elbowed and shoved to the side until she ended up in another place altogether. The little path had been hidden behind the small grove of trees that lined the main walkway. Not only that, it guaranteed she arrived early to class every time.

Hinata was in a wonderful mood. She had handed in a bunch of her assignments, had managed to synchronize her schedule to fit everything currently going on in her life, and she was one of the top students in all of her classes. She was so giddy she almost skipped. Almost, because even though her lovely little path was well hidden, it wasn't necessarily deserted.

And that was when she ran into someone. _Ouch._

The force knocked her back a few steps, disorienting her for a few seconds. When she finally managed to get a grip on what had happened, she realized the person she had walked into was on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Immediately Hinata went towards her to help, worried she had somehow hurt this person. When the girl looked up, Hinata felt her cheeks warm. She was beautiful.

Green eyes that resembled tea leaves stared back at her, pink hair not seeming out of place despite being, well, _pink_.

The girl smiled cutely, accepting Hinata's hand as she rose. "I'm alright. Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded hurriedly. "I'm fine." Then Hinata realized there were papers everywhere. "Ah, your papers!"

They spent a good five minutes collecting the fallen papers, organizing them into a neat pile.

Sakura smiled and hugged the papers to her chest. "I'm Sakura."

Hinata smiled back. "Hinata."

"Are you going to building E?" Sakura asked, tucking a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind an ear.

Hinata gripped her bag tighter, not wanting to believe what was happening before her very eyes. Was she making a friend? Could it be true?

"Yes."

Sakura beamed at her. "Awesome, me too. Let's go together."

Hinata thought her heart would tear out of her chest. She just made a friend! Well, hopefully.

Sakura walked with a strut that had Hinata thinking she wasn't a freshman. So she asked.

"Are you a freshman?"

Sakura chuckled, securing her bag on her shoulder and her papers beneath her arms. "Ah, I guess you can call me a freshman." She turned to Hinata, grinning. "You're a freshman?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"Of course you are, you're so cute! Man, after a year here all of that naiveté starts to wear off. It gets kinda sad after a while."

Hinata blushed cutely. "Ah... I just want to play music."

"Music major, huh?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I know what that's like."

Hinata got the feeling Sakura was wise beyond her years for some reason. The way she spoke and the aura she gave off had Hinata feeling as if she was a mere child in her presence.

Inside building E, the two young women stood before an elevator, waiting for it to come down. "Who are you seeing?" Sakura asked, waving at a student that had called out to her in hello.

"Erm, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!" Hinata startled as Sakura jumped on the spot, excited for some reason. "I'm going to see him too!"

Hinata smiled awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"He's the best, isn't he?" The elevator arrived, doors opening to reveal it was empty. The two got in, Sakura punching the button with the number three on it before turning to Hinata, waiting for an answer.

Hinata nodded quickly. "He's really talented."

"Talented? Bah!" Sakura hugged herself, scrunching up the papers in her arms. "Uchiha Sasuke is a _prodigy_. Ever since he was a mere toddler he could play wonderfully. Honestly, half of the students that come to this school come just for him. He's the best, Hinata."

They entered the third floor, which was a little empty. The few students lingering in the halls saluted Sakura, and she waved at them cheerfully.

When they were near Sasuke's office, Sakura broke into a run in her excitement. Hinata stood there for a second before giving chase. She had no idea what was happening, but something told her she wanted to be there when her sensei and her new friend finally met.

Standing by the door, Hinata watched as the pink haired girl skipped towards the raven pianist and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke had been hunched over his desk, analyzing a piece of paper in his hands. He was wearing his reading glasses, eyebrows knotted in concentration. When Sakura pecked him on the cheek he fought the urge to jump.

"Oh, Sakura." He slipped off his glasses, placing them on top of the paper he had been reading as he stood to greet her properly. "Hello."

"Hi, sensei!" She cheerfully called out to him, in complete disregard of the few students in the classroom. Hinata was still trying to catch her breath by the door.

His eyes widened for a second before he smiled warmly at the vibrant girl. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura placed her fists on her hips, arms akimbo as she sighed. "Have you forgotten already?" She shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. "I'm working here now. I'm the new vocals teacher."

Hinata started coughing, choking on air. Sakura was a _teacher_?

Suddenly Sasuke realized they were not alone as he looked at Hinata past Sakura's shoulder. "Ah, I have a class to teach." He looked down at the pink haired girl. "When are you free?"

Sakura grinned at him. "We should have brunch together. I'm down in the second floor, two-twenty-three."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura waved at him in departure. As she left the room, she patted Hinata on the shoulder affectionately. "Have fun," she said to the small Hyuuga girl.

Hinata watched her go, and when she turned back to Sasuke, she found him staring at her critically.

Awkwardly she made her way to the line of desks filling up most of the classroom, looking for a seat.

Sasuke watched her go, before dropping his eyes back to his desk.

There, beneath his glasses, was a pamphlet. A bunned girl had handed it to him during his morning commute.

It was a of a bid that was happening that coming weekend. What had gotten his attention was the large picture taking up the most space in the paper.

A picture of his new student, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

Hinata was standing on the threshold of a very large, very old home. Her bag was by her feet. The driver had told her to wait for a few minutes while he fetched the master of the house. _The master of the house._ For some reason, that line was all it took to have Hinata feeling nervous all over again. Was she expected to call him master, too?

Before, as the car was making its way into the estate, Hinata thought she had heard a piano being played. It had given her hope, knowing that if it all became too much she could always just play away her troubles.

In the silence she could hear the tick-tocking of various clocks. She was tensing up, realizing she was about to meet the person who bought her. The person who thought she was worth half a million dollars.

She bit her lip. Tongue. Cheek. It wasn't helping. Her hands were in her shirt, wringing the cotton material this way and that.

The driver walked up to her once more and she forced herself to relax, or a least stop mistreating her shirt. He pointed her towards a wide set of stairs, and told her the master of the house was waiting for her. He took her bag, telling her he was going to place it in her new room. Hinata nodded stiffly.

As she made her way up the stairs one slow step at a time, she began to hear a piano being played again. On top of the stairs she was faced with a long hallway that led straight to two large wooden doors, where the melodic tunes were coming from.

She was terrified, but also excited. She recognized the song.

_Serenade._

She'd recognize that tune anywhere. This was what her mother played whenever little Hinata couldn't fall asleep.

With all fear suddenly gone, she stepped toward the large doors almost confidently, and in one swift motion pushed them open.

What she saw made her step back, her steps faltering as she tried to grasp what her eyes were telling her.

_There's no way._

Jet black hair, long pale fingers...

"S-sensei?"

Uchiha Sasuke had bought his star pupil for half a million dollars.

x


	3. Now What?

**Story:** Teacher's Pet

**Chapter 3:** Now What?

**Author(s):** chocoGONEsushi 

**Disclamer:** Naruto is not mine, nor do I want to have him, thank you very much.

**Note: **This chapter was originally written by emzly, but I took over when she handed me what she had written. Don't worry, there will come a time when her writing will be posted. Whether I have to steal some sheeps or not...

--

She stared in pure shock at her sensei, Uchiha Sasuke, as he just sat there. Hardly acknowledging her.

She took a daring step forward, eyes roaming the antique room.

The ruby beams of the pure sunset shone through the moth bitten curtains, caressing her cheeks warmly as she moved forward. Her delicate lips parted slightly as her glassy eyes widened with confusion as the tune changed into an intricate melody.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, though her mind couldn't really place the notes... Her heart recognized them immediately.

She blinked slowly to the lullaby as she took a small step forward in her trance-like state. She had stopped absently in her reverie of cloudy dreams.

And she suddenly felt pain shoot through her. From her mind to her heart and anywhere in between.

Her usually flushed cheeks drained of colour as the long forgotten memories flitted through her mind, her eyes glossed over as her soul filled with emotion.

So many almost forgotten moments...

She was still walking towards the ebony beast (the piano), her skin wrinkling with goosebumps as her heart began to deteriorate.

The emotions threatened to spill from every part of her body as she watched her sensei's fingers move in graceful rythmic motions over the creamy keys that felt connected with her soul.

Sasuke's face remained stoic, apathetic... but in some way, it was gentle. Understanding. Thoughtful.

The sunlight would hit his mature features, leaving a lasting image ingrained in her mind. The room clouded with the heavy atmosphere as Sasuke captured her emotions in his song.

For hours it seemed they were there. She watching from afar as he unveiled his world to her, from the simple notes of a musical instrument.

Her hand acted first than her mind, for before she knew she was clutching her chest in pain. The song was too painful. Too many memories... too fast!

And she became numb, the coldness seeping through her bones of being made fun of, of being an outcast making her stomach flip sickengly.

She was weak. Her father's mute.. deaf... toy.

It was too much. It was so overwhelming that she felt the suffocation sorround her and she collapsed.

The crystal tears slid from her long eyelashes as she fell into the endless darkness. Into cold slumber.

All she recalled was being held... the rest was black. Pitch. Cold. Nothingness.

**+Her Mind+**

_The screaming, the blood, the sweat._

_It all seemed to take over the once peaceful home. Making it almost sadistic as it was witness to murder._

_Hinata wasn't crying. No, she was too young to understand what her precious daddy was doing to her mommy._

_Blood would sneak away and land on her white kimono and even her cheek._

_Hiashi wasn't going to stop soon._

_Her mother was sprawled on the floor, still alive as the man lost his patience and buried the knife in her body... like if he were chopping down a tree. Not a life._

_The young one hid her face low, not wanting to meet those half empty eyes._

_Her mother's pale skin was bloodied and bruised as she lay there, her life hanging in the hands of the man she had loved, who was slashing at her body without remorse._

_She looked so broken, but happy to be free. Hyuuga Ayo had found the quick sollution to her misery. To escape the crazed man's torture._

_A single tear fell from her cheek before she had finally stopped holding on. Her eyes became empty for good._

_Hinata was mute. Even when she felt her father shove her against the wall with still boiling rage she said nothing._

_His rough hands groped at her underdeveloped chest as he used the knife to slice through her new kimono._

_It was her birthday that day, December 27th. Yet suddenly it had become death day. Because she had died along with her mother._

I... love you too, Outosan.

_That was her last thought as the world faded into darkness and her body became numb to his touch._

**+Real World+**

Hinata awoke in a cold sweat, her eyes fluttering open, as she sat on the bed with a start.

The pain deep within her skull began to sink in and she rubbed her forehead, trying to recall what had occurred before hand and why she was on an unidentified bed.

She glanced around the odd room, only just realizing how beautiful it was.

It was large, and white. The four poster bed was draped with silk lavender curtains, all swaying softly as the open window before her let the cool breeze sneak its way in.

Under the thick covers she felt warm, the kind of warmth that seeped through your skin and rested into your stomach with a fuzzy feeling.

Hinata felt her body become numb as she flexed her muscles, still searching around the bare room.

It was indeed bare, with only a fine dressing table to speak of its quality.

She bit her lip and shook her head, it wasn't her room. She searched in her mind for something-- anything-- that might help.

Hinata sighed, still exhausted from her nightmares, and layed back down on the pillow drifting further into her haunted past once again.

Then the doors slammed roughly against the walls, making Hinata fall off the bed in shock.

There stood a figure, a person she thought, for only the legs were visible since there was a bundle of different clothes before them.

Hinata took such a large intake of breath that she sucked in some of the tassles on the ends of the pillows.

She quickly recovered only to be practically suffocated by what she now recognized as dresses that had been shoved in front of her by the person.

It was a woman, with a head covered in glowing red hair. _A maid_, she concluded.

"Hurry and change quickly girl, Master expects you to eat with him." The maid snapped in whispers, making Hinata's face twist as she was dragged into a bathroom.

Hinata, who had only just started breathing again stared in shock. "M-master??" She repeated, only to be handed an enchanting white kimono with an intricate lilac design which stemmed from the shoulder. The maid was taking full advantage of the girl's dazed state by whipping off her current clothes leaving her blushing voilently in her midnight blue underwear set.

_At least she didnt remove your undies..._ her inner pointed out smugly.

_H__ow can you be so calm about this?!_

She was about to punch herself for pointing out such a thing, but then remembered she didn't punch things. Even if it was herself.

A few minutes later of useless rambling to herself, and the maid had stuffed her in the mildly warm shower, only to drag her out after she had lightly shampooed her hair.

It was strange that Hinata hadn't resisted, but she was still berating herself and swallowing the fact that she had been bought by her sensei.

_I was bought by my sensei! How could I have forgotten?!_

With the horrified expression of realization all over her face, Hinata jumped when the red headed woman had tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're ready, hon."

She looked at the woman before remembering who she was, then looked straight at the mirror and let out a gasp.

She was dressed in the enchanting kimono, the material curving to her body. Her long hair had been placed up by a butterfly pin, leaving stray flecks of her fringe to brush her forehead.

She almost jumped again. That blush on her cheeks almost made her... _cute._

_No way I've just been dressed by a complete stranger and have not noticed?!_

"Karin."

Hinata blinked towards the girl, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm Karin. Welcome to the Uchiha state, Hyuuga-san."

Before her mind could even decide whether to smile or hide, she had been pushed out of the room and practically dragged through the laberinth that her sensei called a home.

Hinata stood in front of a pair of delicately carved wooden doors, and that's when her nerves sunk in and she realized what was happening.

_I'll just run now--_

The doors were pushed open by the fierce red headed maid, who was smirking pleasingly.

_Note to self: Karin needs payback, _her slightly rebelious inner stated matter-of-factly as she was pushed into the cold room.

**+Dining Hall+**

It was quiet. The long table was set perfectly with silver cutlery as he sat on the very top, fingers laced together as he stared at the doors.

_Any minute now.._

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

_Was it really a good idea? I mean... She's never been one high on courage... Maye I over did it just this once?_

He shook his head stubbornly. Uchiha Sasuke never over did anything.

He needed a test subject, someone he could try his experiment out on...

It just bugged him not to knowing why_ her,_ though.

But he still needed someone, anyone, to help him.

Every night since he could recall, he'd been having these blackouts of sorts, where as soon as the moon would surface.. it would all go black, like a dreamless sleep.

_But it isn't normal,_ he concluded,_ I fall asleep on my bed and wake up somewhere else... How? **Why?**_

Having her there was just convenient, since the whole bid thing was the perfect excuse. He had been analyzing for some time now, ever since he found her in his classroom on the first day, playing such a beautiful tune.

She was special.

Of course, through trial and error he had come to realize that his maids weren't the right choice either... While some were frightened of his dark demeanor others would swoon over him, and were too stupid to understand him.

Either that or were too bold and would grope him at random.

Sasuke surpressed a shudder at the memories...

He did indeed have male servants, but they always disappeared, not liking to stay in the mansion over night.

There was a loud _eep_ that made him open his eyes again and gaze directly at the door. Only to find his favorite student standing there, her hands before her as she stared around the room slowly.

"Welcome, Hinata-san."

Her head snapped in his direction, only for her eyes to widened and take a step back.

_Ah... She hadn't seen me..._

He stood, perfectly aware of her steps in retreaval. "There's no need to be so scared, you know."

Hinata had still kept on moving back, until her back connected with the door. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

Sasuke took a deep sigh and stopped moving, now right before her. "I'm not a cannibal. I don't eat people... Well, when I'm concious I don't."

"..."

"Not funny, huh? Yeah... humor has never been my thing."

She seemed to have stopped shaking at least.

"Come on, I'll answer any questions you might have while we eat."

Hinata nodded slowly, and not after a few paces he took forward towards his seat, did she begin to follow.

"You may sit here, right beside me. Or anywhere else, but it'd easier to converse if you're closer."

She wasn't speaking much, but instead nodded and sat, trying not to meet his gaze.

Sasuke took a heavy sigh and sat on his seat, trying not to look as frustrated as he actually was. Biting his cheek he rang a small golden bell that was placed beside his plate, and soon after the food was brought.

Hinata stared in awe, and hunger, as huge platters of meat were brought to the table. She was _starved._

After a while of quiet eating, Sasuke decided to speak, trying to make the still heavy tension go away. "Well? Anything you might want me to answer?"

She swallowed loudly, trying not to choke. After her cheeks flushed and her lip was bitten multiple times, she chose to answer.

"Y-yes, actually, there's something I want to know."

He nodded, pleased.

"Why? Why'd you b-buy me?"

He smirked at her, his chin resting on his entwined fingers leisurely.

"I need your help with something, but that will come later. And besides that..."

His gaze made her look away, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"You're one of my most gifted students. If not _the_ most gifted."

"That doesn't explain anything."

He smirked grew broad, _so she has a spine after all._

"I'm a student, you're a teacher. This won't be seen right. And it isn't."

He closed his eyes and leaned back, watching her expressions. Watching for any falter.

"It isn't right? Last time I checked you're eighteen, correct?"

She nodded warily. _Crap._

"Well, I am only twenty-one."

She bit her tongue. "Still. Why?"

Sasuke was beginning to grow tired of it, but he knew better than to spaz.

"I need you for something, and don't worry... I'm not a pedophile."

It had taken her off guard, for she had spit out her water and began to cough.

This pretty much took_ him_ off guard.

"You thought I was some sick hermit trying to--!!"

Hinata was now hyperventilating. "Well... w-what am I supposed to think?!"

He closed his eyes in pure amusement. _So I didn't make a mistake in choosing her after all..._

After calming herself down she met his eyes awkwardly, "now what?"

--

**A/N:** ...err... Now what?

Hi readers. :D

Emi-kun sends her love... :O

We both would like to thank, **hateboundheart (ofnonimportance)**. She really helped us out, so thanks hon. :)


End file.
